


Hanayo Solo Box

by omanjuu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: scout 11 5 times for an SR or above!





	

“I-I’ll do it!”

When it comes to birthdays, it’s always Kotori who initiates them, plans them and then bakes a big, big celebratory cake. Hanayo can almost taste the delicious butter mochi cake Kotori had prepared specially for her, and her mouth waters at the thought.

It greatly surprises everyone to know that Honoka and Umi have never initiated, planned or baked a cake for Kotori on her birthday.

“Never really thought about it,” confesses Honoka, laughing. “Umi-chan and I always just bought premade cake and surprise! Happy birthday, Kotori-chan!”

Umi nods, cheeks red with shame. “Yes, we never thought twice about how much effort she spent into making each and every of our birthdays special.”

“I-I’ll do it!”

That’s when Hanayo shoots up from her seat, and blurts it out. “I-I mean…” She immediately sits back down and fiddles with the hem of her skirt. “Kotori-chan is always very kind to us, and I think I’d like to repay her kindness…by baking a cake for her.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi approves. “Let’s all make it the best birthday for Kotori-chan!”

“Yeah!”

Hanayo winds back up in her kitchen, staring dumbly at the recipe. Japanese cheesecake is without a doubt Kotori’s favourite dessert, and more often than not she is seen snacking away on her homemade cheesecake. Hanayo feels a little nervous; out of the remaining eight μ’s girls, she’s definitely one of the better cooks, but she’s definitely not as good as Kotori!

“I don’t know what to do!” she wails to Rin over the phone. “What if the cake is horrible? I’ll ruin her birthday!”

Rin giggles. “Don’t be silly, Kayo-chin. Kotori-chan will love you all the same, good cake or bad cake!”

With only thoughts of Kotori’s unconditional love in her mind, Hanayo bakes. The aroma of oven-baked treats wafts throughout her apartment twenty-four seven, and the moment she arrives home she would make a beeline to her kitchen, hoping to test out the new cheesecake recipes she found online or make use of tips she has learnt.

“It looks pretty good already,” comments Maki as she samples Hanayo’s cheesecake. “And tastes good too!”

“It’s not good enough! The roof is still cracked! The flavour is not rich enough! The texture is not fluffy enough! What am I going to do, her birthday is tomorrow?”

Resources are finite and time is a-ticking; before Hanayo knows it, she has baked her last cheesecake with a top smooth as velvet.

As she pauses outside the clubroom, heart pounding with trepidation, she can hear party horns being blown, and laughter flitting through the walls.

She wants Kotori to like it.

The door opens, and the girls turn to welcome her. She takes her first step in, legs wobbling like jelly. The fragrance seizes control of the room, and everyone’s attention is on the cake box in Hanayo’s trembling hands, especially Kotori, who looked so happy she could die.

One step, two step, three step…

It’s going well; she’s about to place the cake box safely on the table, when her legs give way and she shrieks, sliding to the floor.

The cake box flies out of her hands, and a string of gasps run through the girls as it reaches its peak, and crashes down with a ‘splat!’.

Silence follows, and Hanayo bursts into tears.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The girls rush over to comfort her, but the tears sting her eyes and she can’t breathe.

No one notices that Kotori is nowhere near Hanayo until she approaches her, a hand cupping her damp cheek. “Hanayo-chan, don’t cry…”

“B-b-but why?” Hanayo can barely face Kotori. “I ruined your birthday! I worked so hard on your cake - for nothing!”

“That’s not true!” Kotori exclaims, and when Hanayo glances at Kotori again, her cheeks are full with…is that cake? “The cheesecake might be smushed, but that’s okay! What counts the most is the lots and lots of feelings Hanayo-chan has crammed into this cake!”

Hanayo blinks, surprise drying her tears as Kotori takes another bite of the chunk in her hand.

“It’s delicious.”

Now Kotori is tearing up. “Thank you. This is the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol another birthday fic,,,, well!!!! i posted this on my tunglr like ten years ago for kotoweek but yknow what if i didn't say it no one would know
> 
> let's hope for a good christmas and year and maybe i'll finish more members!!! yay


End file.
